Red Knight's Jealousy
by SolidDreamer
Summary: Is that how to make you happy? By winning over your people? Sometimes I envy your people...No. I always envy them....AxC, Athrun's POV


**Konban wa, minna-san (it's night in my place)! Uhh, I shouldn't do this, writing fic in such a time (I'm having an exam week, yuck!), but I can't help myself! If I don't write this, I won't be able to concentrate on my tests...I'm sorry if Athrun's a bit OOC here...brain ain't workin as expected.**

**Oh yeah, the football fiesta has begun, soVIVA WORLD CUP 2006 TO EVERYONE! Ole... ole...ole...(I wonder if they have world cup too in the Cosmis Era)! SPREAD THE SPIRIT! May the best team win, GBU!**

**Aaarch...! Disclaimer: Even if this dearest country of mine could win the world cup, GS/D would never be mine...**

* * *

_It hurts._

_Damn, it hurts._

_It always hurt…to see your tears._

_You wish to protect your land, I wish to protect yourself._

_You wish your people to be happy, I wish you to be happy._

_You wish to see your people smile, I wish I never see you cry… again._

_You let your happiness gone for their sake…_

_I tried to bring it back but all I did was stupid mistakes._

_You wish to fight for your people, I wish to fight for you._

_You cry upon their sadness, I… I wince to see your pain._

…_Cause I am the one who make you suffer more._

_I want to make you happy._

_I want to erase your tears._

_I'm willing to fight for you._

_I want to protect you._

_I want to make you smile._

_I want to bring happiness back to you._

_But how?_

_Tell me, my princess, how is the way to make you smile?_

_Sometimes I envy your people…_

_No._

_I always envy them._

_Because they'll always be number one in your heart without needing to do anything._

…_Oh, is that how to make you happy, my love?_

_By winning over your people?_

_By protecting them, by making them happy, by bringing happiness back to them?_

_Kuso._

_That's not easy… you know that too, right?_

_To turn my back against my people… my self just won't easily forgive me._

_The soul of a soldier that remains in my heart is very stubborn, since ZAFT has always been a part in my life._

_But I'm willing to do anything for you…_

…_Even if it means to betray my own race._

…_Even if it means to kill my own comrades._

…_Even if it means to leave my homeland._

_And here I am, standing all alone in Archangel's hangar while watching my infinite justice._

_Hah._

_Justice…_

…_as if there's such thing in this world._

_Hey, how can I feel the justice if you and I were to sacrifice our love?_

_After all, I'll never be the one in your heart. Your people have won that place._

_See, is that fair? The whole citizens of Orb against one Athrun Zala?_

_I must do everything just to see your smile and all they gotta do is call your name._

_I know I did a lot of mistake._

_Meer, Lunamaria, Meyrin… with a lot of girls around, you should've been mad at me…_

…_But you did the same. You successfully tore my heart in to pieces with your marriage plan to that disgusting bastard Yuuna Roma Seiran._

_And your reason to do it?_

_There would only be one definite reason why you happily jumped to a living hell like that._

_Yeah._

_The sake of Orb._

_The one that makes you cry._

_The one that makes you suffer._

_The one that makes your happiness gone…_

…_but also the one that make you smile._

_The one that makes you happy._

_The one that gives you hope to go toward the future._

_But Orb is also... the only object which is able to make you reject my love._

_And now as I lean on this cold metal railing, I wonder if you will give me a second chance._

_Maybe for you, Orb is number one._

_I used to be like that, the difference is my number one was ZAFT._

_My number one is no longer ZAFT._

_My number one now…_

…_is you._

_Athrun's POV_

"Athrun?" someone put his hand on my left shoulder. I turned my head and met Kira's concerned face. Lacus stood behind him, her usual calm smile was on her face.

"Yes, Kira?" I replied.

"The Archangel will land in a few minutes. Let's go to the bridge," he said. My best friend looked tire, but still he smiled. I nodded my head and they lead me to the bridge. I followed the couple quietly, my mind was still flowing all-around.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Soon, the Archangel landed. And as the main exit opened, I saw a blonde haired princess. I ran as fast as I could without considering the place I was in, one question was banging inside my head. The princess looked astonished when she saw me going to her direction. She looked as if she wanted to runaway when she saw me, but she stood still. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, making her surprised even more. Ah, my question needed to get its answer quickly.

"Cagalli…"

* * *

**Lacus: You forget to put the meaning of 'kuso'**

**Solid: It means 'sh!t'... (sighed)When, oh, when will my country win the world cup?**

**Lacus: (cluelessly) What is a world cup?**

**Solid: It's the biggest party on soccer world! (got excited and morphed to a hooligan)**

**Lacus: (still cluelessly) What does soccer means?**

**Solid: It's the game/sport that Kira and Cagalli is playing (pointed a finger to the nearest football field while grinning madly)**

**Athrun: Kira! Cagalli! STOP PLAYING SOCCER WITH MOBILE SUITS...!**


End file.
